


[SBSS] Swan

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: *男鹅AU剧情大线参考Matthew Bourne男版《天鹅湖》，结合HP，有大量改动。*性转老伏预警（Tommia）。*前半部分涉及斯莉预警。*因为男鹅中Prince的人设，弱化教授预警。*重要设定提前说：假定魔法界有个实权皇室。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930
Kudos: 3





	[SBSS] Swan

1\. Nightmare  
  
他不知自己已是第几次于黑暗中迷失。  
‘我睁着眼吗，还是闭着？’他不敢呼吸，深恐惊扰漆黑中潜伏的住民，猩红怒目，尖牙利爪，或绿光莹莹，阴阴嘶语。  
没有光，没有声音，甚至没有轻薄的空气。‘我至少该确认，我睁着眼吗？’如此想着，他伸出手向眼睛摸去。他的手呢？  
“啊！”没有手，也没有身体。他再也忍受不住，发出尖叫，没有声音。没有头。  
‘我……我呢？我到哪去了？’没有他。  
寂静之中，尽皆空无。  
洁白柔羽，自黑暗中降下。  
他管不得这究竟是住民还是外来者，向它伸出手。  
先是手，再是手臂，肩膀，头部，身体，最后是双腿双足，他于白羽前出现，惊魂未定地在自己身上摸索。  
什么都在，什么也没少，连真丝睡衣上的纽扣都分毫不差。  
又一片白羽落下，再一片，再一片，纷纷扬扬。  
他瞪大眼睛，看着那些羽毛团簇，拼接，勾勒，巨大双翼，颀长脖颈，洁白胜雪，傲然如冰。  
“你是什么？”他无意间问出声，连忙用双手捂住自己的嘴。  
那只不知名的生物低头凑近，高傲的灰眸中映出惊恐的他。那眼神……是在看石子，树叶，水草，无关紧要却有点意思的小玩意儿，随处可替能打发无聊时光的良品。  
‘他在看我。’他怕急了，怕到忘记逃离。他不知道自己为何要用‘他’而非是‘它’去称呼，对方似乎被他的反应取悦了。  
不知名的生物陡然展翅，尖利的喙向眼前孩子的黑色眼眸啄去。如此黑暗中，仍能盈盈闪烁的珍宝，不错的藏品。  
“不！”童稚的颤音在漆黑的空间回荡，层层叠叠的回音紧接着传来，敲起沉密的鼓点，“不不不不不不不……”他惊惧地捂住耳朵，蜷缩起身子，双目紧闭。  
利喙失了目标，兴致索然，他优雅地抖动羽毛，伸出一只翅膀触碰那蜷成一团的孩子。孩子抖得更厉害，蹭挪着向一边逃离。  
“多弱小啊，你甚至不敢站起来。”他不屑地说，逗弄这样的小东西不能带来任何趣味。  
“我不是！我，我不是……”那孩子挣扎着从地上站起，四肢剧烈的抖动着，仿佛下一秒就要散架，不过就算散架，那双手一定还牢牢地黏在双耳上。  
何必，捂住耳朵，还是听得到，闭着眼睛，还是会怕，怕得要命，还逼着自己站起来。他凑得更近了，灰眸凝视对方颤抖的眼睫，沉声说：“睁开眼睛，看着我。”  
他感到很冷。那道声音，严格说并不难听，优雅高傲，偏偏冷情如冰晶。他的胳膊上密密麻麻地起了鸡皮疙瘩，眼睫狠狠下沉了几秒，颤动着睁开，黑眼睛注视着灰眼眸。  
“你会遇见我。”他说。白羽泛起光芒，四散开来，变成浓雾。  
他走了，那个不知道是什么的生物。他走了！  
“不，别走！”他不知道自己为何挽留，明明他让他那么畏惧。他冲进雾中，伸出手。雾陡然散去，他的手呢？  
没有手，没有肩膀，没有头，没有身体，没有腿，没有脚。  
没有他。  
他猛地张开眼，瞪视着头顶的华丽帷幔，紧抓着缎面被子，嗓子里发出‘嗬嗬’气声。直到抓着被面的手指过于用力，使他感到疼痛，他才回过神来。他猛地掀开被子，惊慌地爬向床脚，却在下床前止住步子，双手抱膝坐在角落。  
“喀哒。”水晶吊灯骤然亮起。他在强光之下闭上眼睛，皱紧了眉。  
Tommia站在门口，她穿着白色睡衣，盘发一丝不苟。  
“你闹出了很大动静。”Tommia说，她的口气同任何时候一样，没有愤怒没有欢喜，没有嫌厌亦无关切，制式的，冰冷的。  
“对、对不起，妈妈。”他睁开眼睛望着她，期待她走近一点儿，“我刚刚……”  
“你的称呼，Severus。”Tommia冷冰冰地提醒他，她依旧站在门口，没有向前半步的意向。  
“对不起，母亲。”Severus回答，他尽力使自己的声音听起来平静，“我刚刚……”  
Tommia皱眉，即使是皱眉，她依旧是美丽优雅的，似乎连表情的力道都精确在握。她皱着眉说：“一个小时前你就该睡着，再过六个小时你要起来，明天，我不希望见到你状态疲懒。”  
“是的，母亲。”Severus说。“喀哒。”吊灯随着他的话音熄灭。他向Tommia的背影伸出手。  
  
2\. The Royal Duties  
  
“王子殿下，您今天的日程是……”执事一板一眼地读着手册，女仆们有条不紊地为他梳整。  
今天的日程，今天的日程，同样的话听了十几年，无非是剪彩，游行，礼车，舞会。Severus幼时不明白的事，在长大后已逐渐懂得。  
Tommia需要一面旗帜，时时于人前招展，以证明她善待混血——这也是她当年能在Dumbledore退位后，从诸多王储中杀出重围夺得大权的基础。不过，她也拥有比那些童话故事中心狠手辣的后妈们稍好一些的优点，她从不虐待Severus。  
她上位时为显仁慈亲善，力排众议收养了彼时被看作皇族耻辱的Severus，这是连Dumbledore都没做到的事，因为一名混血的婴儿，老国王被逼退位，他的继任者却收养了那名孩子，并给予他王子的身份。Tommia或许会时时回忆起那一天带给她的荣光，并在此时方会于无人处露出不那么制式化的笑容，撕去优雅，尽显疯狂。  
她禁止旁人在Severus面前提起他的身世，在《预言家日报》歌颂她收养他的仁慈举动时，双眸噙泪严厉斥责那些记者，‘怎能用一名无辜孩子的悲惨身世去博人眼球’，并啜泣着悲痛表态，‘无意让人知道（她收养了他），只想给Severus王子的生活，愿Eileen长公主安息’。  
Severus的母亲，长公主Eileen，美丽善良，年轻时被誉为魔法界的朱丽叶玫瑰，却被一名麻瓜摘去。珍贵的花朵变成可鄙的耻辱，皇室恨她败尽尊严，老国王想护着她，却惊觉自己势单力孤，他已无心权势太久，旧部散尽。《预言家日报》适时爆出他年轻时的一段秘辛，他只好带着遗憾远走。  
Dumbledore离开后，民众不知从何处知晓，Eileen公主尚有一子，尚在襁褓中的Severus继承了民众对他母亲全部的爱，朱丽叶玫瑰拥有惊人的民望，或许是由于她行事慈和，帮助过不少平头百姓。舆论陡起，Tommia公主不顾皇室反对，‘牺牲自己的政治前途收养了Severus’的消息引发轩然大波。  
Tommia公主理所当然的成为Tommia女王。  
Severus稍大点儿后知道了自己的身世（毕竟，这是众所周知的秘密）。再几年后，他也从Tommia制式化的完美‘慈母’扮演中，明白了自己的身份。  
  
这次的舞会与以往不同。  
整齐长桌，雕花餐具，精致美食，盛装美人。雷同的部分不须赘述。  
不同在于，一只掉在Severus脚边的白色编织手袋，和不小心弄掉手袋的红发姑娘。  
他看过去，她羞怯地笑笑，又大方地走过来，清亮地道声抱歉，按裙屈膝准备蹲下身去捡那只手袋。  
他连忙制止了她，帮她捡起那只手袋，递了过去。  
“谢谢您。”她接过手袋，绽放出愉快笑容，露出整齐的细白牙齿。  
Severus注意到她拥有一双翡翠般的眼眸。不是打磨雕琢后，摆在玻璃罩中陈列的珠玉。是未切的原石，偏能透过皮壳，隐隐窥见细腻莹润的玉色。  
“你叫什么名字？”他鬼使神差般问道。  
“Lily，Lily Evans。”她回答，语声清脆。  
叮——咚——  
他于山谷间，听到一朵百合盛开。  
  
3\. The Royal Ball  
  
他们开始频繁见面。或者说，约会。  
Lily Evans与Severus的世界格格不入，她像是几何中的奇点，而他偏偏遇到她。  
他喜欢听她说话，他们相处时，他总是在倾听，听她将生活中的新奇事娓娓道来。  
这时而让他产生一种错觉：他们并非坐在皇室花园的雅致椅子上，矮几上放着漂亮的瓷器茶壶和三层点心盘，糕点们整整齐齐，连奶盅与茶匙的位置都分毫不乱。他没有穿着燕尾服，她也没有穿着礼服长裙。  
他随意坐在山谷中，未休整的草坪，杂草参差不齐，触感意外的柔软，她是一株百合，在暖阳清风下舒展花瓣，摇摆着身子，滔滔不绝地告诉他今天有几只蝴蝶经过，并悉心描绘它们翅膀上的不同花纹。他自身旁不远处的溪流中，用两只手掌那么大的叶片汲水，浇在她脚下。几滴清泉飞溅，圆滚滚的水珠如玩累了的孩童，懒懒趴在花瓣上，日光透过它，在他拿着叶片的手背上投下微小的彩色光影。  
“在此前我从未想过，真的，做梦也料不到，您这般平易近人。”Lily说着，俏皮地吐了吐舌头。  
“此前也无人同你一般与我这样亲近。”Severus回答。这回答一点也不王子，王子遇到这种问题应当……管他呢。他不过是在幽谷间回答一株百合。  
“可是，您……”Lily疑惑地偏了偏头，说了几个字之后戛然而止，皱眉咬着指甲（他注意到这是她思考或紧张时的小动作，奇异的，他不觉得粗俗，反而认为她很可爱），像是在纠结措辞。  
“抱歉打扰，殿下，您该准备晚宴了，Evans小姐，能否请您……”执事的话尚未说完，红发姑娘已经慌慌张张地站起来。  
“哦，好的好的，我这就走啦。”她起身太快，椅子摩擦地面发出不雅观的声响，她红着脸，一手抓着手袋，一手按着椅背将它推了回去，“吱——”又一声刺耳的摩擦。她无措地甩了甩头发，向他挥手道别，“下次见，Sev。”  
阳光在茶壶上转动，规规矩矩的反光打散他手背上的光影。  
  
授勋仪式。  
灯影，欢声，一切令人眩晕的元素在礼堂嘈杂。  
Tommia穿着紫色礼裙，闪亮王冠，精致盘发，脸上带着完美的微笑。能得女王授勋是极大的荣耀，更遑论Tommia女王本人是极有魅力和得人心的。Abraxas·Malfoy将军站的笔直，军礼服上的每颗纽扣都骄傲发光。  
Abraxas与Tommia幼时就认识，后来他去开疆辟土，她夺得王位，此刻久别重逢，却如初见。  
‘她还是个公主时，可没这么吸引人。’Abraxas看着Tommia款款走来，他蓝宝石般的眼睛里映出她的样子，发现自己早已记不清那个娇滴滴的公主是什么模样，作为女王的Tommia褪去稚嫩，一身高贵，含苞的郁金香变成盛放的玫瑰，美丽带刺，该死的性感，‘上帝啊，您的雕琢真是不可思议。’  
Tommia没有错过Abraxas眼中的欣赏，他被她吸引，正和心意，一名成熟英俊的实权将军。她嘴角的弧度加深，蛊惑压过优雅，眼波流转，带上崇拜与赞赏。她将大十字勋章挂在他左胸的位置，血珀般的眼眸抬起，望进那一片宝蓝，食指透过丝绒手套在他胸前打转，撩动他的心跳。  
Abraxas牵起嘴角，如同他对待所有对他情窦初开的淑女那样，不过对待女王，还要加点谦卑。他带着迷人的微笑握住她的手。  
‘纠正一下，她是Lucifer的伟大杰作。’  
  
4\. Betrayal  
  
Severus婉拒了面前贵女的邀约，他从礼堂快步离开，来到花园。  
漆黑夜幕上仅有几颗孤星，寒鸦在树枝上叫了两声，一群黑色鸟儿飞了起来，扑簌簌落到铁门顶端，一排红色眼珠影影绰绰。他回身看去，身后的城堡冷眼矗立，尖顶直指天空，墙壁庄严厚重，内中灯光笑语模模糊糊，两相对比，阴森可怖。  
他捂着胃部，向远离城堡的方向急行，终于在花园一角再也无法忍耐，扶着走廊的柱子俯身吐了起来。  
乌鸦们安静地看着他。  
所幸他今天并没有什么胃口，酒也没喝多少，干呕一阵子后，竟连反酸也没吐出去多少。他咳了几声，抽出手帕擦擦嘴角，胃里一抽一抽，嘴里也充斥令人难受的酸苦味道，他站直身子，深深吸了口气。  
恶心，太恶心了，看到她那副样子。Severus狠狠攥着手帕，那力度甚至恨不得在丝绸上留下印痕。  
“殿下，请您漱口。”执事出现在他身边，恭敬地递上瓷盅。  
  
“我没叫你跟着我。”Severus在花园小径上散步。或者说，他本想散步的，现在只能算作兜圈子，鉴于执事一直跟着他。  
“听候您的吩咐，殿下。”执事毕恭毕敬地行礼，却仍旧跟在他身后。  
Severus停下步子，他紧紧闭上眼，又狠狠睁开，回身瞪着执事的头顶——他又在躬身行礼，此刻恰能看到头顶的发旋。他控制着自己的声线，使语句平淡地，不带感情地流出：“告诉我母亲，我马上回去。”  
“您误会了，殿下，并非女王大人吩咐我跟着您。”执事仍旧维持着周全的礼数，“我只是恰巧与您同路，为了迎接一名客人。”  
Severus冷哼一声，转身大步向前，燕尾服的尾部如利刃般切开空气。  
执事隔着一个身位跟在他身后，恭敬守礼。  
Severus不相信执事的话，直到他见到坐在花园中等待的红发姑娘。  
“Sev，是你要见我？”Lily从椅子上站起来，惊喜地同他打招呼。  
“Lily。”Severus有满腔的话要告诉她，冲到嘴边，终究变成一个单词。  
见到她从未使他如此矛盾，她就像误入吸血鬼城堡的人类少女，仅看到欢愉的舞会，却不知其后的鲜血盛宴。她呼唤他的时候，寒鸦惊散，朗月凌空。  
“你下午怎么不告诉我，害我忐忑好久。”Lily捂着嘴笑起来，半真半假地抱怨。  
“不是我邀请你。”Severus干涩地回答，又补充，“我也不清楚，不过我可以送你回去，就现在。”  
“呀，为什么？”Lily偏着头疑惑地问。  
“抱歉，殿下，不过，这位小姐是女王殿下重要的客人。”执事欠身说。  
果然。Severus嘴里又泛起了酸苦的味道，他冷笑一声，用讽刺的声调说：“假设她能从今晚的繁忙中抽身？”  
执事没有回应，依旧执着地躬在那里。  
“Sev，真没想到，”Lily扯了扯他的衣袖，欢快地说，“我一直想见见女王殿下，没想到她会邀请我。”  
“我不知道，可是她今天确实在忙，至少现在是的，我还是送你回去吧。”他看着Lily的绿眼睛，不知道该如何跟她说，他下意识地不愿让Lily同Tommia独处。  
“我愿意等，”Lily执着地说，她拍了拍自己身旁的椅子，“你陪我等吧，好吗？”  
“你认为Tommia……很好？”Severus坐下后，Lily就在不停地表达她对Tommia女王的崇拜之情。他耐着性子听，一直听到朗月又躲进云层，终于忍不住打断了她。  
“Sev？”Lily被他反常的提问惊到了，她疑惑地叫了他一声，回答说：“为什么不？大家都认为她很好呀，她那么美丽，优雅，高贵，仁慈，善良……”  
“大家？”Severus打断了她滔滔不绝的赞美，他伸手按住胃部，试图让它平静下来。  
“嗯。”Lily重重点头，“而且她对混血和麻瓜出身的巫师很好。”  
“……”Severus不知道如何叫她知道看人不能看表面，Lily仅是个麻瓜出身的平民，她的信息来源，很大部分来自于《预言家日报》的无限吹嘘，而Tommia本人，通常完美的扮演着她设立的角色，毫无破绽。  
不过，基于这种扮演，她也无法真的对Lily怎么样，毕竟她的私人邀约已被他撞破。  
  
Severus失算了，他对Tommia的能力还是了解太少，诸如她私下里发明的夺魂咒。不过，也不是他的错，这种禁术Tommia本人也才发明不久，尚未来及找个实验品，如今，最好的实验品已经在她面前：Lily Evans。  
她看着红发姑娘在她对面的椅子上紧张地挪来挪去，就像有什么东西在膈她的屁股。  
Tommia轻笑一声，红唇轻启：“粗俗的傻姑娘。”  
Lily停止了动作，她看起来像被雷劈中一样，怔愣几秒后，难以置信地甩了甩头，她开口，想确认自己是否听错了：“对不起，您说什么？”  
Tommia站了起来，摘掉右手的丝绒手套，将它甩到一边，执事不知何时出现在Lily的椅子背后，伸手按住她的双肩。Lily惊怕地挣扎起来，却发现自己动不了了，她急切地问：“你做什么？”  
Tommia朝执事看了一眼，冷冰冰地开口：“让她安静点儿，我不想听臭烘烘的泥巴种说话。”  
Lily还待再说什么，却已如砧板上的鱼，挣扎无门。她瞪着眼睛，看Tommia一步步向她靠近，对方的右手抚上她的脸，尖长的指甲拂过她的眼睫。她连闭上眼睛都做不到。  
“这种，残次的绿色，你就是用它迷住了Severus？”Tommia将脸凑近她，血珀般的眸子眯起，挑起嘴角，恶意低语，“果然不能期待低贱混血的眼光。”  
Lily的绿眸中倒映着猩红，就像燃起的愤怒火焰，可她什么也做不了。  
Tommia的手指在Lily脸上滑动，她另一只仍带着丝绒手套的手也攀上了她的脸。冰凉的手指自她的眉骨滑到颧骨，在滑腻肌肤上打转，引起一阵奇异瘙痒，又漫不经心地滑到她的嘴唇。带着手套的那只手突然伸到她脑后，狠狠将她向前按，柔软的嘴唇磕上尖利的指甲，渗出血珠。  
“品相倒是不错……可惜。丑小鸭，要有点样子呀。”Tommia用手指将血珠均匀地涂在她的嘴唇上，令它们变得冶艳。她用一种空渺着迷的，梦呓般的口气感叹，接着，在Lily惊惧的目光中凑近她耳边，“魂魄出窍。”  
  
“殿下，不必等了，Evans小姐已经先行离开。”执事欠身说。  
Severus烦躁地门前踱步，执事挡着他不让他出去，可Lily没道理失约。  
Tommia款步走来，她脸上带着有些哀愁的微笑，眼睛里闪着怜悯的光，轻声说：“她走了。”  
“你对她做了什么？！”Severus仇恨地瞪视着她。  
“可怜的孩子，是你看错了人。”Tommia伤感地说，血珀般的眸子里闪着盈盈泪光，她头一次没有纠正Severus的称呼，走上前，靠近他，看起来想给他一个拥抱。  
但Severus避开了她。  
Tommia叹了口气，抬手示意执事让开通路，说：“不信的话就去看看吧，孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。”  
  
5\. The City Park  
  
Severus坐在长椅上，用手肘支着双膝，将脸埋在双掌中。  
他刚刚从渣滓俱乐部出来，在那里发生的一切他不愿去回想，Lily Evans的声音也从未令他觉得如此刺耳，原来，她能带给他这么多绝望。  
他信她。信她并未背叛，信她只是受到Tommia的胁迫。即使，她掀开他的衣帽，让他一身狼狈地暴露在《预言家日报》的记者面前。可这至少说明了一件事，不论Tommia做了什么，不论Lily是出于什么选择，他想保住她的性命，就只有一条路可走。  
他失去她了，永远失去了。  
‘孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。’Tommia的声音在他的心脏上敲响回声，他近乎疯狂的嘶吼，起身朝天鹅湖奔去。  
  
他跪坐在湖边，茫然地看着自己的倒影。  
少顷，他伸出手，忐忑不安地滑动水面，像是要确认自己究竟在做什么。  
Severus看到自己的倒影在指尖像玻璃般破碎，水波在冷月的照耀下翻出白森森的光芒。接着，这些光芒拉长，变成柔顺的条状，凑在一起，团簇成羽毛。  
洁白柔羽，自黑暗中落下。  
“你在这里做什么？”男人的声音在他身后响起，Severus惊慌地看着天鹅浮水而出，巨大双翼，颀长脖颈，洁白胜雪，傲然如冰。  
“我……”他喃喃，黑眼睛死死盯着倒影里那只美丽的生物。  
“你在这里做什么？”一只手按上他的肩，炽烫的温度全然不同淡漠的声音，他身后的男人又问了一遍。  
Severus猛地回头，差点扭到自己的脖子。他看到一名身着白色燕尾服，胸前口袋别着白羽胸针的男人，褐色卷发，眸子发灰。他难以置信地盯着他，又猛地转回去，湖水中倒映着白色的天鹅，一双灰眸正定定看着他。  
“我不想问第三遍，”男人坐到他旁边，湖水中的天鹅倒影也侧过身变了位置，“不过，我们又见面了。”  
“是你。”Severus说，他的声音听不出什么情绪，眼神却一直定在湖水中的天鹅身上，无论如何也挪不开。  
“你记得我？”男人笑了，他本人给人的感觉同Severus噩梦中的形象截然不同，甚至同他自己的天鹅倒影也截然不同，冷漠高傲被热情愉快取代，“不过，迟到的自我介绍，我是Sirius Black。”  
任谁被同一个噩梦折磨许多年，都会记得的。Severus在心底不屑地冷哼一声，眼神从湖水中挪到身旁的Sirius身上，再次停滞。他是他经年累月的噩梦，是他长久以来的梦魇，是他难以理清的谜团，亦是他……无法自制的歆羡。  
“你会飞吗？”Severus轻声问。  
“当然，你想看看吗？”Sirius欢快地回答，从他出现到现在，对Severus表现出一种无理由的纵容，似乎乐于满足他的任何要求。  
“你想不想？”湖面又滑来一只天鹅，这次不是倒影，它急速向湖畔游来，伸长脖子，用尖细刺耳地声音问。  
“该问他配不配！”又一只天鹅游来，用不符合形象地嘶哑声音嘎嘎大笑。  
“嘻嘻，毕竟是个杂种哦？”又一只。  
“Sirius可不是！”再一只。  
“可不能叫他再犯错啦。”  
“母亲会杀了我们！”  
“闭嘴吧，你们这些渣滓，她只会疯疯癫癫地大吼大叫，舍不得杀了你们这些‘纯色的’。”Sirius懒洋洋地对鹅群说，他随手在湖畔摸了块石头朝它们砸去。  
“我们拿Sirius没办法。”  
“但是我们可以对付那个人类杂种。”  
“看Sirius有多宝贝他。”  
鹅群陡然振翅，向Severus冲过来，他惊了一跳，身体后仰躲过一波俯冲，双手撑地试图站起身，Sirius却懒洋洋伸腿勾住他的脚腕，他维持不住平衡，恰好摔在Sirius腿上。  
“喂，你问我会不会飞？傻瓜，看好了！”Sirius伸手抄起他的腰，将他抱在怀里，脚尖轻点跃到空中，柔白双翼自背后展开，像夜幕中飞去。  
  
Severus被Sirius抱在怀里，他睁大眼睛，越过他的肩膀看着扇动的洁白双翼，美丽强健。他目不转睛地看了一会儿，又伸出手，贪婪的想去揽那几颗孤星。  
Sirius被怀中人的专注举动逗笑了，他笑出声，胸膛闷闷地振动。Severus没被这笑声勾回神智，Sirius嘴角下沉了些许，又重新自信上扬，他猛地转弯，并开始急速俯冲。  
惯性的作用使Severus差点被甩出去，他发出短促的惊呼，垂眸看到脚下离地万丈，Sirius揽在他腰上的手也有渐渐放松的趋势。他忍不住急道：“你！”  
“飞行是个体力活，”Sirius满意地感受着怀中人紧绷的身体，用无奈的语气说，“别摘星星了，揽住我的脖子。”  
Severus不情不愿地伸手抱住他。  
  
“你住在这里吗？”Severus问。他们坐在湖畔的草地上，萤火虫在周围慢悠悠地飞舞。  
“嗯。”Sirius回答。他伸出手，如愿看到对方的眼神黏在他身上，他四指并拢，伸平手掌，对着天幕擦过去。第一下，乌云散去，第二下，繁星满天，第三下，看起来什么都没发生，他将手握成拳递到Severus面前。  
Severus疑惑地看着那只手。一，二，三，四，Sirius一根一根将手指摊开，五。  
一团莹润的银芒躺在他手心，光芒忽而膨胀忽而收缩，像是在呼吸一般。  
“这是？”Severus凝视着它，忘了要呼吸，直到感觉憋气才回过神来，他将声音放的很轻，深恐惊跑那颗银芒。  
“没事，不会跑的。”Sirius又笑了，他伸出另一只手，用食指点在那团光芒上，银芒笨拙地扭动着，打着旋儿变成了一枚剔透晶莹的五角形宝石，他的食指又绕着它画了个圈，一条银制细链将它挂起，他将它戴在Severus的脖颈上，“是星星，我送你的。”  
  
6\. The Stranger Back  
  
舞会，舞会，无休止的舞会。  
Severus站在舞池边，冷眼看着Tommia和Abraxas跳舞。  
星星在他胸口跳动，使他安心。这是他会回来的唯一理由，为了Sirius的承诺。  
  
那天后来：  
“你还没回答我，你在这里做什么？”Sirius问，他还记得最开始的问题。  
“我……我没有地方去。”Severus回答，Tommia那句‘孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。’令他胆寒。  
“这片湖是我家，但亲戚们烦的要命。”Sirius说，他胡乱揪着岸边的草，“我也没地方去。”  
“但是，它们似乎很尊重你。”Severus斟酌着说。  
“嗤，你们人类不也很尊重你？”Sirius嗤笑一声。  
Severus笑着摇摇头，他说：“那不一样。我很羡慕你。”  
“羡慕我什么？”Sirius惊讶地问。  
“会飞，有力量，自由自在。”Severus说，语气中难掩歆羡。  
“同你比起来是这样的……”Sirius失笑，他抬起尚沾着泥土的手，随意按在Severus头上，揉乱他的头发，“傻瓜，你回去吧。”  
“你赶我走？”Severus的瞳孔骤然收缩，生怕听到肯定的答案。  
“想什么呢，等我处理好这些事，就去接你。”Sirius说。他送的星星在Severus胸前暖暖跳动。  
  
他倒是能一走了之，就怕那傻鸟找不到他。Severus在心里‘啧’了声，端起酒杯在指间摇晃。  
猩红的酒液在杯子里摇晃，粘滞在杯壁上形成光滑的膜。水晶吊灯突然旋转起来，七彩光影在墙上乱晃，舞会的优雅欢声变成粗俗狂笑，渣滓俱乐部的声响亮如擂鼓，哐——哐——哐——！  
Severus感到一阵眩晕反胃，他强忍着让自己别吐，却看到Lily向他走来，接着，视他为空气般离去。  
哐——哐——哐——！  
他脚步踉跄着后退，杯子从指间滑落，摔在地上，哗——  
哐——哐——哐——！  
鼓点越来越密，他不知踩了谁的脚，含糊着道了声抱歉。  
哐——哐——哐——！  
“孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。”Tommia精致冶艳的脸开始在他眼前晃动。  
哐——哐——哐——！  
“孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。”  
“孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。”  
“孩子，你会回到妈妈身边的。”  
哐——！  
最后一个鼓点落下，Tommia关切的声音在他耳畔响起：“Severus，你还好吗？”  
他此刻才发现自己正蜷缩在礼堂地上，头发因汗水而黏在脸上，他找回自己的手脚，虚弱起身，苍白着脸回答：“我没事。”  
Tommia看起来担心极了，她摘去手套，伸手覆上他布满冷汗的额头，血珀般的眸子里盈满作为一名慈母的担忧：“还好，没在发烧，不舒服的话，不如先回去休息？”  
Severus向后试图躲开她的手，躲开那冰冷的，如蛇鳞滑动的触感，他失败了，也许是因为他太虚弱了，可他不愿叫Tommia知道。他重复说：“我没事。”  
  
Severus坐在桌子边休息。  
他手肘撑在桌面上，伸手支着额头，双目紧闭。如果可以的话，真想连听觉一起封闭，才能摆脱那些恼人的幻觉。  
静坐一会儿之后，他后悔了，也许应该顺着Tommia给的台阶下去，回屋里休息才对。  
恰在此时，人群开始议论纷纷。  
“那是哪家的贵族？”  
“从未见过，他真特别。”  
“英俊迷人，却像野生的。”  
“哦，小姐，您的比喻粗俗极了。”  
“嘻嘻，难道不是吗？”  
Severus本无意抬头，却听到指节敲击桌子的声响在他身侧响起，接着，是淡漠的声音：“您还好吗？”  
他抬头准备敷衍几句，却望进一双熟悉的灰眸，Sirius Black站在那里，穿着合身的黑色礼服，他下意识地看向地面，没有倒影。  
“您还好吗？”Sirius又问了一句。  
“你为什么穿黑色？”Severus开口，这些句子就如流水般自然地吐出。  
“您没事就好。”Sirius欠身一礼，目不斜视地从他身旁走过。  
Severus忍不住拽住他的手臂：“你怎么回事？”  
Sirius皱着眉，不赞同地说：“我不认得您，您或许该更……绅士些？”  
礼堂中响起一片哄笑。  
哐——哐——哐——哐——哐——哐——！  
他脑子里的鼓点又响起来，连带着《预言家日报》记者咔嚓咔嚓拍照的声音，“嗡嗡卡擦卡擦嗡嗡嗡卡擦嗡”乱成一团。  
Severus伸手锤击自己的太阳穴，可情况并没有变好一点。  
“别吵了，别吵了！”他抱着头痛苦地大叫。  
哐——！  
鼓点骤停。眩晕震颤的视野恢复平静，舞池重现，音乐悠扬。  
Severus迅速在舞池中搜寻，他看到Sirius在和Tommia跳舞。  
“您的舞姿真美。”Sirius揽着Tommia的腰，凑到她耳畔恭维。  
Tommia侧头，展示她纤白美丽的脖颈，脸上带着恰到好处的羞涩，唇角牵起露出一个迷人的笑。  
  
“不——！”Severus脑内名为理智的神经在那一刻绷断，虽然它们此前已经摇摇欲坠。  
他冲进舞池，挥舞着双手，对Sirius大喊：“看着我！看着我！”他在胸前摸索那颗星星，它不见了。他的双唇颤抖着，手也不知道往哪里放，黑眼睛变得像易碎的玻璃，在眼眶中无措颤动，低声喃喃：“它不见了，不见了……你看着我。”  
Sirius将Tommia挡在身后，冷漠地看着他，那眼神……是在看石子，树叶，水草，无关紧要却有点意思的小玩意儿，随处可替能打发无聊时光的良品。  
他在看他。  
Severus猛地直起身，他仇恨地瞪视Tommia，吼道：“神锋无影！”  
利刃穿过Sirius，他消失了，也许从未存在过。利刃划破了Tommia美艳的脸，她发出一声凄厉的尖叫。  
Abraxas将她拉到一旁，指挥仆人们将Severus按倒，关进一间漆黑的屋子，那里仅有一扇被铁栏封死的小窗。  
  
Severus陷入漫长的噩梦，他一度以为自己醒不来了。  
Tommia曾来看过他，她冷漠地看着他在睡梦中挣扎，伸手拂过自己脸颊上的伤口，恨恨地说：“真没想到，低贱的杂种意志力竟这么强，药物和夺魂咒通通没用，反而疯了。”她收回手，紧握成拳，“我这次可是亏了，这个坏掉了，到哪儿去找下一个听话的傀儡呢？”  
  
“Severus，醒醒。”Sirius急切的声音在他耳畔响起，他感到有炽热的手掌在摇晃他的肩膀。  
Severus缓缓睁开眼，他望着Sirius，黑眼睛里的痛苦令Sirius心惊。  
“你说句话呀。”Sirius担心地推推他。他看到那双黑曜石般的眼眸里开始积蓄泪光。  
“丢了。”Severus小声说。他猛地掀开被子，扑进了Sirius怀里。“不见了，不见了……”  
Sirius吓了一跳，连忙将他抱紧，一手在他后背上轻拍安抚。他柔声说：“别担心，别担心，还在呢。”  
“真的？”Severus问，他将头埋在Sirius怀里，没有半点要动的意向。  
“你自己确认下呀。”Sirius笑着说。接着，他感到怀里人小心翼翼地松开揽着他腰部的手，在自己的胸口摸索。  
“我没骗你吧。”Sirius说，他笑眯眯地将他从怀里捞出来。  
“……”Severus握着那颗星星，丝毫都不愿放松。  
“我来带你走。”Sirius说，他张开双臂将Severus抱回怀里，洁白双翼在他身后展开。  
“为什么？”Severus问。他不清楚自己为何要问这一句，却知道一定要得到答案才行。  
“精灵将归天地，不存世间。”Sirius说，他又凑到他耳边补充，“他们怎么配呢？”  
  
END


End file.
